


You.

by bluelances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lance Mcclain x Reader - Freeform, Lance x Reader - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelances/pseuds/bluelances
Summary: It's a stupid crush to you and it's a confusing one to him.





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i started writing this but  
> also @ the last line you can imagine either character saying it - be it the reader or lance.

For one, to say that Lance believed that something wasn't right in his life was a tremendous understatement. Even when he was high on laughter—be it whether it was with his family or friends at the Garrison—Lance felt there was a growing hole in his heart which, in any point, refused to accept any form of stitching.

It was difficult to explain the emptiness he felt within since it wasn't a reoccurring feeling that plagued his mind day and night. It was the evening he'd just finished training that he realised how mundane his daily life was: wake up to Allura screeching into the comms, training, having some tasteless goo for lunch, idling in the lounge room for some Monsters and Mana before Shiro would excitedly exclaim 'Let's train!", sneak in some video-gaming and going back to sleep.

It was repetitive to the point where Lance was losing his mind, craving more eventful stuff after having defeated Lotor; like the time where he'd saved an entire underwater planet or staging coalition shows. He couldn't pinpoint the something that was bothering him.

Or rather, _someone._

You.

Assuming Lance was able to contain himself around you was another vast understatement. He couldn't. Whenever you were around, ridiculous one-liners and flirts ensued, causing your fellow paladins to roll their eyes with a smile. They knew not to interject because they knew his feelings were genuine. More genuine than Nyma or Allura.

You, of course, feigning disinterest in Lance's constant advances in fear of getting hurt, ignored them with a laugh. It worked every single time, your heart dropping lower and lower with every rejection because you know he'd give up sooner or later.

Oh, how _wrong_ you were.

Relaxing in the lounge room, you sat comfortably with a book in your hand, with Altean tea of some sort standing in a cup on the table. Your reading experience was interrupted as the metal doors of the castle swished open, revealing the paladins strolling in, much to Allura's dismay.

You shut the book to turn to the Altean as she started on her briefing for the upcoming mission to free a planet from the Galra. Of course, Lance would seize the opportunity to slip in next to you without hesitation. You rolled your eyes as you felt the familiar weight of his arm on your shoulders, your body on fire in contrast with the annoyance you showed.

With Allura's constant influx of instructions, you could feel yourself gradually drifting off, with Lance's shoulder being a suitable place to call it quits. You were barely awake when the Altean ended off her briefing with a clap, lingering on the line of consciousness and unconsciousness; your body seemed to choose the latter.

Sensing that the room's glow darkened, you figured it was the presentation screens powering down where it earlier showed the planet's threat of its poisonous atmosphere.

You decided to succumb to sleep when the arm tightened around your frame, hoping to get some shut-eye in the comfort of Lance that the castle's beds couldn't provide.

The low humming of the male brought you back to consciousness, suddenly aware that the paladin you were getting cosy with was your stupid crush himself. Your hands on his chest brought crimson to Lance's cheeks, perplexed at your little cuddle-fest.

"Sorry- I was just erm, trying to catch some sleep," you muttered softly, trying your best to avoid eye contact with him, "I- didn't know what I was doing, I'm sorry."

You were prepared to flee the embarrassing scene with your book in one hand, Altean tea, the other. Before you could grab the cup emanating the familiar soft blue glow, however, Lance caught your wrist with haste. He tugged with enough strength to tempt you to look back at him. You did.

You mouthed a "What?" with a puzzled expression, wrist still clutched in his warm hand. He nodded to the seat next to him, unaware of the absence of the team. You complied with hesitation, swallowing a lump in your throat only for it to resurface minutes later.

"Why do you always do that?" He whispered, voice hoarse and raw.

"Do what?"

"Be cute," Lance murmured out again, the countenance of sheer surprise evident on your face.

_He thinks I'm cute?_

You let out a nervous chuckle along with a similar pull, silently asking the paladin to release you from his firm grip. He wouldn't have any of it.

"Why do you always run away?" He said with similar volume, eyes cast down as if he'd offended you. The expression of surprise turned into one of disbelief as your eyes stayed on the circular structure of the room before darting back to him.

"Why- why _I_ always run away? Maybe because of the fact you never leave my mind. You linger there when I need to concentrate on something, and you're always just prodding in every part of my brain. I retract, afraid because I don't want to get hurt, Lance. Seeing you approach every other girl breaks me, but you didn't need to know that, not until now." You blurt out, eyes now staring down at the off-white floors.

You heard Lance take a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry I never leave your mind. I'm sorry for distracting you when you need to focus. I'm sorry for being insensitive to your feelings. I'm sorry for being such a wuss in trying to confess my feelings and for breaking your heart unknowingly. I'm sorry I didn't know." Lance sighed, using one hand to guide your face up and the other to grab onto the hand still tightly grasping onto your book.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his incoming apologies, hand subconsciously freeing the grip you had on the book. The warm feeling of your hand engulfed in his was something you immediately loved.

"What I do know, though, is that I'm not sorry for loving you," Lance spoke gently, thumb going back and forth on your cheek while a small smile made its way to the corner of his lips.

"Do you mean that?" Your hand held his on your cheek, responding by leaning into his touch. Lance inched closer, taking hold of the lead as his lips met yours halfway, guiding the kiss. He whispered a "is this enough of an answer?" in the midst of the exchange, instilling confidence and assurance into you instantaneously.

It gave you butterflies; Lance gave you butterflies. He gave you flares of passion within your body. He gave you light-headedness and wobbly knees, flustered cheeks and shaky hands. Lance gave you _love._

You both broke apart from the kiss, foreheads resting on the other's when Lance spoke.

"You're my missing stitch."

He answered the question you never asked, smiling slightly as your mouth opened and close upon realising you'd only interrupt.

"There always was this hole that was void of emotion in me that I found was hard to fill up. I thought it would've gone away once I received recognition from Shiro or had my insecurities assured by Keith and Allura but- none of that eased my anxiety of having this literal hole of abyss within me. I guess the finishing stitch was you."

"I understand. There's this absence of contentment; you feel like you're never gonna find it." Lance nodded along to your summary, intertwining your hands before continuing, "you gotta wait for the right person, I guess. I believe I've already found mine-"

_"-it's you."_


End file.
